Sibling Swap
by Madi-Chan-San
Summary: America and Canada go for a walk and bump into Belarus and Russia, Sibling will switch sibling for a day when America and Russia make a bet to see whose sibling is worse. America never seems to make good bets. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so yeah be kind! My grammar is not the best either so grammar Nazi beware! This was is something I decided to write since I'm feeling more drawn to America x Belarus! There not much else to say so just read the dang story! PS: it alternates where u are ever paragraph until they meet except when there is dialogue! **

**Go ahead and flame! I need to roast marshmallows for the poor! They will be grateful! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia if I did….. Well lets just say….. =w= mwahaa **

It was a cold day… America hated cold days but today the world meeting was being held in Russia, everyday was a cold day. _Man this sucks so much! I cant find a damn hamburger anywhere! _he thought to himself as he trudged through the snow. He never really felt safe in Russia ever since the cold war. But he was a hero! What did he care? Nothing could stop him! So he trudged on praying for a McDonalds with a heater.

Meanwhile wait on the out side of Russia's house sat Belarus. She was there with a nice winter coat with a fur hood that was down allowing her hair light blond hair flow down with the top of her head covered in snow, almost like a hat. She was waiting for her brother to leave for the world meeting, of course she had to go to but why waist a perfect chance to be close to her brother, her only brother, the brother she loved more then anything in the world…. Make that universe. She'd kill for his love, and she hated when anyone tried to touch him. So she sat there and waited for him.

America continued to walk throw the snow when for all of a sudden he tripped, which would have been fine if his didn't fall face first into the snow.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" America shouted as he tried to wipe the snow of his face. "Who the hell did that!" he added looking around. "As the hero I command you to show yourself!"

"S-sorry America." said a fait voice from behind him. "I was making a snow angel and your tripped over my leg and-" the faint voice was interrupted.

"Canada! Bro! How's it hangin!" America said forgetting his anger and pulling his twin of the ground. "Its great to see a face! Let alone a familiar one!"

"Um yea… same here?" Canada replied unsure of himself. Quiet confused by his brothers rapid question asking.

"Come on bro! let go to the meeting! It much better to walk with a hero so you wont get attacked by a polar bear!" America said as he grabbed Canada by the fur rimmed hood of his red jacket.

"B-But America….. I live with a polar bear." Canada said trying to understand his brothers thought process, but was drowned out by America singing his national anthem.

Belarus head turned immediately as she heard the creak from the door, and like a fierce jungle creature she pounced on her brother tackling him to the snow….only he let shorter, much much shorter. Belarus looked down on what she had jumped on and saw it was Latvia!

"Oh, h-hello Ms. B-Belarus." he said completely terrified.

But she had no time to deliver the harsh punishment she felt was necessary, her brother was slipping away. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him, see him running. His light brown coat a blur as he rushed past the snow. Giving him no more time for a head start she sprinted after him. Not knowing how she did it Belarus found herself an arms length from her brother. Sprinting as fast as she could she reached forward and caught Russia's coat. this left them tumbling down the and falling down the up coming hill. As they continued to roll down they started to take on snow, turning into none other then a giant snowball!

America and Canada continued to walk along what seemed to America as a never ending road, the hero him self had a delightful idea.

"Hey, um Canada! I've got to tie my shoe, ill catch up with you." he said with smile as his brother nervously nodded and continued to walk ahead. America quickly leaned down to pick up a handful of snow and with his other hand compacted it into a perfect ball. "HEY!" America shouted loudly causing poor Canada to turn in fright. He then raised his hand to point at what seemed to be the snowball in America's hand.

"Sn-snowball!" Canada exclaimed in horror as all the color left his face, making him paler then the snow.

"Relax!" America said as he lowered his hand. "I did know you where that afraid of a ball of snow! You where just swimming in the stuff a second ago-" He sentence was then put on hold by a hard cold slam against his back. As he started to roll along with whatever hit him he heard the screams of Canada who was attempting to run. This continued for a while and eventually Canada was sucked up too. He could hear Canada's whimpering but also something else, but what? His thought process was again interrupted as the rolling ball of snow was stopped and shattered after hitting I giant maple tree. Canada was the first to rise from the shattered mess.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the un easy blond said as he ran to the tree and hugged it continuing to praise it with all his heart.

"HA! I knew you were a tree hugger bro!" America chuckled shaking his head attempting to get the snow off when he noticed one giant figure, more like two figures together. "OH hey Russia! You have something on your back right there." he pointed at Belarus who was still covered in snow.

"Hello American pig, this is my sister, Belarus." Russia replied sweetly but longing to get out of here and to run from his sister.

" Come on brother let go to the meeting and announce our marriage." Belarus said as she glared at America through her snow covered head.

"Damn Russia and I thought my sibling was bad!" America laughed. Canada over from his tree looked rather insulted but to afraid to argue with Russia in such a close range.

**Review Please~! I have another chapter half written that I will add when I have time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm really sorry about how short the first chapter was….and I'm sorry about all the typos. I'm kicking myself for how many there are. My grammar is not the best either so grammar Nazi beware Ok second chapter, Review please! (slight RussiaxCanada and BelarusxAmerica)**

**I DON"T OWN THIS I WISH I DID! **

Belarus eyes where like daggers that stuck themselves right into America. She loathed the American swine. Who was he to mock how much she loved her brother? He was nothing, she would kill him right then and there but according to him there was another human presence… she couldn't seem to find it but she was sure it was there, and she didn't want to have any witnesses.

Russia saw a different advantage to the situation. "Worse the my sister? Nyet." He paused for a moment to see how the deadly creature that was clinging to him would react but there was nothing except a slight tightening in her grip. He new he had hurt her slightly but he had to say something. "I would gladly take him off your hands if you would prefer, although Alaska would have to come with it all." Russia finished off. He was about to get the second largest nation in the world to become one with him right under America's stupid fat freedom loving nose.

"You mean like bet?" America ask feeling extremely heroic for no exact reason and obviously pulling the wrong message for Russia's statement. "Like to see who has the worse sibling! You on Commie!" He exclaimed feeling ready as ever to win this bet, which was obviously stupid on his part.

"You mean you will take Belarus for a whole day?" Russia said flatly. Again Belarus's grip tightened in protest but it had to be ignored. This was better then he could have considered everything was going exponentially well. What kind of idiot was he dealing with. He could take Canada & America into mother Russia and have Belarus gone an entire day. Vodka couldn't have made him happier then this moment. "You have a deal." He said putting on a his fake harmless smile.

"Brother you can't be serious!" Belarus said tightening her grip even more on her brother's arm now almost restricting blood flow. "I won't go! I refuse, I can't-" But Belarus's words were stopped by Russia's cold gloved hand clamping on her moth. He dragged her through the snow pulling her far enough to make sure that America couldn't hear. Unfortunately to Russia's unknown mistake he was walking in the direction of a tree that was being occupied by the most forgotten country.

"Listen sister." Russia said putting on his best poker face. He did love his sister, in a sisterly way, but even he wasn't sure if she loved him enough to spend a whole day with America. "I would hate to see you walk away with the pig but.." he pause to look over his shoulder to make sure America stayed the proper distance away. Which he was, America even waved hello which Russia returned with a curt nod. "I need you to dispose of him."Belarus froze with shear joy, suddenly all the dread of spending the whole day with America was turned into anticipation for when his blood lay spattered on the ground. The only words that could make her happier to hear from her older brother was if he had asked her to marry him. "I will Brother, I will make sure you never have to see his fat American face again!" she said hugging him as tightly as possible. To Russia's regret she didn't let go.

"W-wait?" Canada cried from behind the tree, apparently Russia had not noticed him during his whole ordeal of secrecy. "Y-you going to kill America? You can't do that!" Canada shouted in the loudest voice he could, which was barely considered an inside voice, right into the large Russian's face.

Russia looked around briefly feeling that for some reason something was watching him, completely unaware of Canada in his face, so again he looked over his shoulder to see if America was the proper distance away. Which he was, America again even waved hello which Russia returned with another curt nod.

"I promise brother as soon as he is dead I will return to you and then we can get married!" Belarus exclaimed with joy almost pouring out of her mouth, or it could have just been her drool of picturing Russia during their honeymoon. The only thing Russia could do was nod giving no reassurance of anything but the fact that it was time to return back to the presence of America. He didn't want to crush her spirits but he didn't want to agree to anything along the lines that her brain was motioning towards. So they trudged back to the to spot where America sat waiting with a smug smile on his face.

"So what do you say Commie? Ready to lose?" America asked, he was 100% positive with every ounce of hero blood in his body he was going to win. He had no doubt.

"No, but I am ready to start the bet." Russia said glad that Belarus was slowly loosening her grip on him. "But where is your little comrade?" Russia inquired. He again did not notice the whole time that Canada had fallowed Russia and Belarus back and now was franticly trying to tell America their plan to kill him.

"B-but listen America, you don't understand! They are going to try and kill you, you are not the hero you say you are right now just trust me and-" But he was downed out with the ever growing chat ok Kol in the background. "Aaahhahhhhaaaaah" Canada freaked out cowering behind America, not only was his brother doomed but he was too. There was no escape he had heard too much and now he was going to die.

"Here he is Russia!" America said pointing to his brother whose face was paler then the snow on the ground. _I'm going to die, He's going to kill me and America is going to let him. _Canada thought as Russia pulled him over and pushed Belarus straight into America. Canada whimpered. Belarus grumbled. Russia smiled. America laughed.

**Sorry for the short Chapter promise the next one will have some interesting events. If you have any options please do tell I'm a very opened minded writer….I think. **

**Promise the Next chapter will be here before you can memories and sign Germany's song that Italy wrote him. I did it in a day =w= like a boss. Happy New Year**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys time for Chapter 3! Yahoo! Ok so I promise some interesting stuff will start to happen now. Again as usual grammar Nazis beware it like a mind field. Lol! Please note that this chapter is Russia and Canada's part of the bet. (Slight Russia x Canada) Enjoy~!**

**I'm pretty sure I don't own Hetalia because if I did I would make sure more episodes / books existed. In short: I DON'T OWN DIS.**

_Why me! Why does America have to be so stupid. He handed me over for death. _Canada though as he trudged through the snow. He had no idea where Russia was taking him but he was sure it was as far away from his brother and civilization as possible. _This is the end of me… _He gave one light sigh before finally siding with his tragic fait.

Russia on the other hand was going through a different thought process. _Far away from Belarus …as far as possible…. _His mind told him with each step through the snow that was constantly crunching under his feet. If he could get away from Belarus that would be all the mattered, yet there was this one small, but still slightly important, thing that sat in the back of his mind. Russia knew it had some importance, anything he allowed into his mind held some importance; like vodka, snow, vodka, the Baltics, vodka and running away from his sister, but he couldn't figure out what it was his mind was so currently stuck on. _America's__brother__America's __brother__. _He repeated it in his mind but always the second word was so quite, so unrecognizable, it was as if it was simply breathed and not emphasized at all. How could something so unnoticeable be important.

He continued walking alone… through the woods with that same thought bugging him every second of the way, it was bugging him beyond belief, but it still didn't bug him as much as America did. How could that American slob possibly dream of winning the bet? His only prize, as far as Russia was aware of, was death. With that happy notion he finally decided with determination pushing the now useless thought aside. The bet was the only thing he needed to think about right now and he knew it was an easy win obviously he only had to deal with America's….

"America's Brother!" Russia realized immediately nearly yelling as he spun around to see if the nation was anywhere in site, could he have really left him? Russia refused to go back having the gut wrenching feeling that Belarus might be planning to spring out at any moment with America's carcass. He very pleased with the idea of America having to give in and become one with mother Russia but he needed more time away from his sister.

"America's brother?" Russia called scanning the immediate area, but the only thing that he could see apart from the empty forest and the falling snow was a small polar bear with a rather puzzled expression.

"Who?" It said when Russia had made eye contact. To Russia's surprise there was a response from not so far behind the bear. The response sounded as if it was supposed to be annoyed but in the end just sounded afraid.

"Me, my name is Canada!" America's brother shouted at the bear. Unfortunately, for Canada, his voice didn't go loader then a whisper. "The least you can do is remember my name before I die Kumojiro!" He added with I finally burst of furry. To Russia this whisper was to much, he knew with even the slightest noise Belarus would be able to find him. She always found him. So to avoid this set back he had to act fast and the non-American had set him up perfectly to make sure not a single word would be uttered until they where, to Russia's standards, a safe distance away.

" If you are so egger to die I would prefer you do it quietly, or would you like that I pull out your vocal cords." He offered to the now quivering figure, feeling like either of these things could be easily arranged in a somewhat messy but fun and silent manner.

Canada, who was screaming just a moment ago, seemed to have lost his voice entirely and was barely able to nod his head. He felt like he was going to faint.

"So we have an understanding Da?" Russia asked unable to determined the uneasy uncontrollable shaking of the invisible blond. But all Canada kept doing was shake out of unbelievable fear.

_Why did his brother have to be such a moron?_ Canada thought to himself, but to his unfortunate circumstance a whimper slipped out of his mouth. Kumojiro still being the only thing separating Russia from Canada started to walk away as if lost. "D-don't leave me here alone!" Canada shrieked in his quite voice, he knew that whimper had already decided his fait so this final cry for help was merely a final good bye. A good bye that seemed to be a lost cause because the polar bear had disappeared into the snow covered woods.

"Apparently not." Russia commented stepping closer to Canada filling the now empty gap between the with his dark aura.

Canada closed his eyes as tight as possible begging pleading in his head for this to be a quick and painless death. Waiting for some feeling of death to sweep over his body. But all he felt was a hard hit to the chest that had fallowed a flying feeling. It was like he had jumped and fell against his will. If that was how death was, he wasn't to worried about America. In fact maybe America was already dead, and if he was condemned to hell, Canada might be able to see him in heaven. He slowly opened his eyes to sever disappointment, he was being carried by the Russian through the never ending woods. Canada sigh and looked at his surroundings to see if he could find some clue of where he was. There where trees, rocks, trees, snow, snow cover trees, a frozen lake, trees….

"Lake!" Canada accidentally blurted out loud. He found his escape! He was the best hockey skater out there, with or with out skates, there was no stopping him.

"What did you say comrade?" Russia asked surprised and unhappy by America's brothers sudden out burst. He much preferred when he was quite and almost asleep.

"Um n-nothing!" Canada said squirming awkwardly, he need to get away from Russia. "Or um no I-it was something!" He said squirming again.

"And what would that be?" Russia said stopping in his tracks but still refusing to let the Canadian go, if he touched any trees Canada would leave the smell of maple syrup and it would be all to easy for Belarus to track him.

"I-I said … Leak!" Canada lied trying to push himself off of Russia, unfortunately to no avail. "I have to go to the bathroom…" Canada added making sure Russia understood what might happen if he refused to let go.

"Alright." Russia put him down and pointed to a tree. " Go there, I will be able to see your hair."

Canada nodded and took off, he slowly felt better ad the distance between them became greater. Canada actually became grateful that America kept Alaska where is was. Canada gave a great sigh when he finally made it to the tree, he had position himself so he was perfectly behind it.

"I can't see you!" Russia called feeling slightly like a mixture of France and Belarus by making such a awkward comment. "Wave your hand or something Da?" Russia called to Canada again. But there was still no response. "ебать!" Russia said rushing over to the tree finding no trace of the country and quickly spinning his head around and seeing a flash of his Canada's red jacked. "Kol Kol Kol."

_Stupid red jacket! _Canada thought briefly as he heard the "kols" of the ever approaching Russian. But he couldn't stop running, not when the lake was so close, if he could just get there everything would be fine. _I have to get to the la- _his mental plead was interrupted by something hitting the back of his and making poor Canada fall face first onto the not so soft ice of the lake.

"Now, you seem to be more trouble then this bet was worth having." Russia said prowling over Canada, but for once Canada wasn't shaking in fear no in fact he felt pretty good about where he was. "Any final words before you become one with Russia?"

"Yeah, That a physical foul!" Canada said pointing at the stick that was thrown at the back of his head. "You are so not allowed to through equipment!" the Canadian added before tripping Russia and having him fall back into the snow. He made it and was free on the ice, he skated around a bit be for he noticed Russia waiting for him on the land.

"So you want to play cat and mouse Da?" Russia chuckled darkly with his eye not leaving Canada once. " Your idiot brother will not be able to save you, he will be taken care of and all of North America will have no other choice but to join Russia."

"Russia you need to put more though into what you do…" Canada said feeling a strange urge to make Russia understand the severity of this situation, not only for North America but for Russia and Belarus as well. "If you try to take down America you will have England and China at the minimum to deal with and I'm sure other countries will have issues with this too."

Russia pause and thought this through slightly, this forgotten country that no one listens to said something that Russia had long forgotten, He was in such a great hurry to get away from his sister that he completely forgot about the other affects. " Very smart comrade but that does not stop Belarus from doing what she has to do." Russia scoffed. "At this moment America's blood should be dripping onto a-"

"Yo Russia! Canada! Having fun?" America called from the distance. The two larger countries nearly fell down with shock at the sight of America walking towards the ice. "You have no fricken idea how hard it was to find you! I almost thought France took you out here." America laughed childishly with a proud air about him as he stepped over to Russia. "Yo Bro! Are you teaching this commie some hockey moves? I mean if he can't beet me in figure skating he definitely needs some hockey training!" America laughed again as he patted Russia on the back. "Speaking of kicking Russian ass, looks like I win the bet dude!"

"B-but how did you survive! B-Belarus was going to kill you!" Canada said making his way over from across the ice.

"Well bro lets see…."

**Ah yeah chapta 3! Hoped you all liked it =w= I bet you learned that song I told you to!….and a lot of other ones…. Sorry about how late this was, that what I'm trying to say at least. Lol. The next chapter will be out ASAP I just have final exams coming up so I'll try I promise! **

**Review and favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! You guessed it! It is everyone's [Or at least you guys who read my story] favorite lazy Author! I do have an excuse though. My old laptop had a virus so it died and I was so unmotivated. But now I am feeling the creative urge again so here I give you the final chapter! This is what happened with America and Belarus. **

**I Do Not Own! **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Flash Back-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

America watched as Russia grabbed Canada and flung the poor blonde man over his shoulder as if he was lugging around a dead body and laughed at the sight before calling after his doomed brother. "Later Bro! Give him hell for me k?"

Belarus on the other hand had the sudden urge to rush after him, pounce on her brother like a lioness and make him hers. But before she could do any of that fantasy she had to complete her promise to her brother. She had to kill America.

"Let's go. I want to make this quick." Belarus said as she looked left then right before holding her wrist. Now for anyone who doesn't know what Belarus is like they might have thought she was hurt, but what she was actually doing was checking to see that the knife was securely fastened to her arm. This was not the only knife on her person at the moment but she didn't want to go home and have to have to deal with too much bleach, one knife was all she needed.

"All right girly! Get ready to have the classical American date!" America said grabbing her hand. But Belarus immediately pulled away.

"Don't touch me you pig!" She shouted unable to control her hate. "I am here because my brother asked me to be. This is no classical …American…date…" The last words rung in her head no longer then a second before she flung her fist to strike at the American.

America merely smiled grabbing her wrist to stop the forceful emotion of her punch. "You're strong for a chick! No Joke! But nothing is stronger than the hero!" America said tightening his grip on her wrist.

"I said don't touch me you sexist moron!" She shouted again, but her pleas where nothing but a lost cause.

"What's this?" America said bluntly pulling her closer. "Why would you bring a knife on a date?" He added rolling up her winter jacket sleeve and unstrapping the blade from its pocket. "Damn, you commies are weird."

"Give that back!" She demanded grabbing at the weapon. Unfortunately America held the object high above his head she was unable to touch it. Not only was he stronger than her, but he was taller to. She had brains though, more brains then America could ever dream of having.

"You will get it back after our date! So let's go!" he said walking in the opposite direction of her brothers destined course.

_If I fallow him the gap between me and Russia will widen…but I have to kill America, I will not let big brother down. _She thought as she nodded and started trudging behind America through the snow.

The walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours; Belarus was positive that America had no idea where he was going. But that was all the better for her, she knew Russian territory better then she knew her name. Still, no matter how well it was to walk aimlessly in the snow it was still all the more awkward. And the tension was just building inside Belarus. _Who is this stupid pig? Who does he think he is? Why would he think big brother would make me date him! This is a bet not a date! _The anger just kept building up. She had to do something about this.

She had it planned in a mere minute, she would trip pretend to be hurt pull the knife out of her boot and stab him right through the heart. It was perfect.

"Oops." She yelled as she fell over. Belarus closed her eyes waiting to hit the snow but it never happened. Instead she felt a pair of unfamiliar arms rap themselves around her.

"Gotcha!" America called in a heroic voice. "Ha nature try to beat me now!" he added with a smile, his face inches away from Belarus's.

"Let go! Get off of me! I don't want to be touched" She cried pulling herself out of his grasp. "My boot!" She breathed as she noticed America reach to pick it up.

"Another knife? HA, fetish much?" America laughs putting that knife away as well. "It is like you are trying to kill me or something!"

"I. Wonder .Where. You. Get. That. Idea." Belarus sneered. She was at her limit. She reached into her shirt where she kept her last resort knife. "Let me paint this picture a nice color red for you!" She yelled leaping at him from the snow. She continued to jab at any space her arm could get at a quickly as possible. "Die. Die. Die. Die."

America made it look easy dogging each jab seconds before it touched his skin. This was like a game to him. And neither of them seemed to be getting bored. On the contrary Belarus was just getting more full of rage which did nothing but feed her energy, whereas America was finally catching on a little bit.

"Wow, take it easy!" America said grabbing her wrist once again but this time he pulled her close enough that their lips touched.

On America's side of this awkward kiss he could feel Belarus's face go bright red; he could feel her start to pull away. On Belarus's side of the kiss she could feel America's lips turn into a smile making her want to leave all the more. But America wouldn't let go.

"I never expected you to be one to kiss on the first date!" He joked. Belarus, who was feeling horrified, didn't know whether to try to kill him again or scream for her brother. So instead she made a compromise. She kicked America right where she knew even a hero was going to feel pain and ran right of in the direction of her brother.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End Of Flash Back-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"And that his how I survived that date of a life time." America laughed thinking back on the now distant memory of his short attention span.

"Run America!" Canada cried watching as Russia expression went from innocently evil to a surprising over protective brother evil.

"How dare you touch my sister like that? Belarus is my younger sister! I would never send her on a date with you! You must have a death wish! She is probably drowning herself in vodka right now you selfish pig!" Russia sneered throwing a punch at America every time he could. For once in his life he felt like he should have been with his sister instead of away from her.

"B-brother…"Said a, for once horrified, voice from behind a nearby tree. Belarus was there clutching a rather large bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Sister!" Russia cried hitting America with on last punch lading right into his shoulder bone before running over to her and giving her a great big hug. "Belarus don't go near that pig again, promise."

"I will brother…if your promise me one thing…" Belarus said looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"And what is that sister?" he asked still hugging her tightly.

"Marry. Me." She said making Russia's body freeze up cold. He just got himself into a very dangerous situation.

"I-I am going to have to take some time to think about that sister I mean I-" Russia stammered finally letting go of his sister and taking as many steps back as possible.

"You have ten seconds." She said pulling her sleeve up to look at a watch.

"Sister that is not fair." Russia said quivering in his boots.

"1 2 3 6 7.." Belarus counted.

"You skipped 4 and 5!" Russia starting to turn and get ready for a full fledge run.

"10!" Belarus shouted and the chase began. All America and Canada was watch in awed at this sight.

"I kind of feel bad for Russia you know." Canada said watching as the two siblings faded into the forest. He looked up to his brother who was also smiling. "You have to feel the same way right America?"

"Nope." America said. "I hate that stupid commie loser." He said still smiling.

"B-but that smile….." Canada said confused as he finally thought it was safe to leave the ice for solid ground. "What is with that smile?" Canada finally asked with a sigh."

"I won the bet." America replied simply.

**Done finally done! Ok guy my next big story is a 'Junjou Romantica' or 'Maid- Sama' fanfiction. So stay tuned because I know you love this Italian slacker! And to prove my love leave a review if you have a request one-shot or even a story you want me to write for you! **


End file.
